User blog:Ironwestie/FAQ: How do I become an administrator?
"How do I become an administrator?". I've heard that one a lot recently, so I've decided to give my opinion on what one should do if they want to be an administrator. Bear in mind that we have four other Administrators besides myself, and each of them has his or her own definition of the word. In other words, any point that I say in this blog post is generally my opinion, and not necessarily what everyone thinks. What is an administrator? What can they do? As defined by Wikia, "Administrators are editors who are trusted with access to certain restricted technical features on a wikia."http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AAdministrators'_how-to_guide. Basically, an administrator is an editor (people/"users" that edit the website you're currently on) that has been given special powers. These powers are defined in Wikia's Administrator how-to guide. They include being able to block, ban, rollback, and delete pages and edits. If you're confused about any of those terms, you should look at Wikia's user privileges page. What does being an administrator mean? What responsibilities do they have? Let's go back to that quote. "...Editors who are trusted with access certain restricted technical features on a wikia." It's a lot, but what does it mean? Well, to me the most important part of that definition is trusted. Administration is not something done simply to elevate a person's status. It's a responsibility. In my two years as a Wikia editor, I've learned that being an administrator doesn't mean being a dictator. It's not a kingly thing. If you are chosen to become an administrator (i.e. if we're looking for one and you apply), you cannot simply impose your will on others. Administrators are service people. They are given these privileges to serve the community. Serving the community means that you have to be civil with trouble makers. You have to be kind to people, community-oriented, and you have to be involved. I've seen a lot of editors make one edit and then ask to become an administrator. They don't know how this wiki works, and some of them aren't quite ready to take on the responsibility. In addition, even if they did we would have no idea. If you make a mistake as an administrator, you must own up to it. If you disagree with someone, talk about it with them. Don't just block them because you disagree. If worst comes to worst, just ask the community. Majority rules. So what? How do I become an administrator? If you came to this wiki just to become an administrator, it's not for you. As I've said before, administration is not a status symbol. Administration gives one authority, but also responsibility. You can't just think, "oh, I'm so great! I deserve to have power on this wiki!" You should consider being an administrator to help the community. So, back on topic. The way we've done it prior to recently is that an editor sends a message to one of the administrators, and they discuss their candidacy before that person is promoted. It's very similar to how we do it now, but the person in question is voted for by the community and then to the administrators. Since there are many different levels of power that are available (see Community Wikia:Help:User rights), most people are not promoted to administrator immediately. It's much safer to have someone start off as a moderator or chat moderator. To conclude... Administration is a responsibility. You're given a lot of abilities, and if you misuse them you will be punished. However, we have administrators for a reason. Moderators, rollbacks, bureaucrats, chat moderators, all of them make the wiki a better place. Addendum Again, this is just my own opinion. Ask the other administrators if you're unsure about what they think. Take everything I say with a grain of salt, as they say. Questions? Comments? Cries of outrage? Reply below or send me a message on my Message Wall. Note that we'll post something on the forums if we're looking for administrators. References and notes Category:Blog posts